


Spark

by telepathy01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lydia martin is a spark too, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy01/pseuds/telepathy01
Summary: Stiles was looking forward to getting away for a week and spending some quality time with his cousin. Or that was the plan until the pack showed up.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a few minor changes to some characters here, Lydia and Stiles are related and Lydia isn't a banshee either.
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta read so I apologize for any mistakes.

"Scott, mind explaining what the fuck you're doing here?"

Shifting uneasily under Stiles gaze Scott chuckles "We need a hideout?"

"WE?!?" Pushing Scott to the side Stiles sighs as he sees the rest of the pack in the driveway.

"This isn't even my house!" Stiles exclaims dramatically arms flailing.

"I know I know! But thats why! They won't look for us here!" Scott pleads and come on who can resist those puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I swear if they break anything I'm throwing you under the bus, literally." Moving aside Stiles sighs as everyone rushes past him with small thank you's except for Derek of course. God damn sourwolf.

Trailing behind everyone Stiles watched with his arms crossed as everyone made themselves at home in the living room.

"Okay! So rules!" Stiles begins earning a groan which he ignores. "This isn't even my house as you all know so no breaking anything because I do not want to have to deal with the shit storm that is sure to come after. No holes in the walls, no dents, basically don't fuck up or I'll say its your fault and kick you all out."

"Oh relax Stiles we're not children" Erica says with a roll of her eyes at which Stiles smirks "Okay well then don't say I did warn you." That seemed to do the trick and shut Erica up for now her eyebrow raising in intrigue.

"Hey buddy? Who's house is this anyway?" Scott questions looking around at the spacious interior.

"My cousin, the one from New York."

"Wait, the hot one?" Stiles can't help but cringe, hearing someone call his cousin hot is just plain weird. "Gross, but yes that one Scott" Stiles says watching as Allison shoots him a dirty look at which he sheepishly shrugs.

"What are you doing at her place anyway?"

"What a wonderful question Isaac and the answer to that was to get some time away from you losers but you all just had to go and follow me" Stiles answers sarcastically earning a glare form everyone.

"Hey this is supposed to be her week off and out of everyone she wanted to hang out with me so suck it" Stiles says stick out his tongue childishly.

"I think she's home" Boyd says speaking for the first time. The rest of the wolves go silent listening until even the humans could the roar of a motorcycle pulling into the doorway.

They wait in silence as the front door opens and locks shut before the loud clacking of heeled boots make their way through the foyer until a leather clad female struts into the living room her face hidden by her helmet.

At the sight of the pack she sighs before pulling off the helmet revealing long fire red hair and skin as fair as porcelain.

She takes a glance around before narrowing her eyes at Stiles who shrinks under her sharp gaze.

"Stiles what the fuck?"

Hastily Stiles rises approaching her trying to think of a reasonable excuse to explain the mass of teenagers and Derek.

"It's a surprise party?" He says slowly and the rest of the pack nearly groan at his lame excuse.

"Cut the crap Stilinski. Why is there a pack of wolves in my living room?"

At that everyones jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT AH HA HA HA" Stiles says loudly eyes shifting uneasily earning another glare.

"Stiles" she says a dangerous tilt to her tone. "Okay okay so the pack needed a place to stay for a bit and they randomly barged in. And for the record I did not invite them here."

"So are you apart of the pack?" She raises an eyebrow inquisitively. With deflated shoulders Stiles nods knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Good."

Stiles head shot up at that. "Wait, good? Why good? And how do you even know they're wolves? Or that shit like this exists?"

She shakes her head with a small smile that immediately lights up her face "Oh Stiles, you really are stupid sometimes. Why do you think you're here?"

"Um not to interrupt but what you're name anyway?" Issac voices.

"My apologies, formal introductions are required. My names Lydia and I'm Stiles cousin. His mom was my aunt, and as his pack I expect you to keep him safe." She gives a hard look at Derek, the alpha, getting a small nod in return.

"Great! Now thats out of the way who's hungry?"

They ended up ordering a bunch pizza, enough for the delivery guy to give them a weird look before gathering in the living room get to know each other. It was halfway through the night before Stiles remembered that Lydia had asked him to come over for a reason.

"So why'd you want me to spend the week here anyway?"

Lydia frowned deeply at the question ruffling her hair before turning to Stiles completely serious.

"There's something you need to know Stiles. The only reason I'm even here in California at all is to see you." Stiles frowns at that, it must be really serious for her to have flown all the way here from New York.

"I got a phone call from a certain emissary saying that you've found your spark."

"Deaton?" Stiles says confused not understanding why this is so important. "And about the spark think, it was just believing that the mountain ash would work to form the circle. I don't understand why it's a big enough deal for you to come all the way here?"

"You see thats the thing Stiles" Lydia tries to explain "Normally, people can't create mountain ash out of thin air. Even if they believe they can finish the circle it wouldn't work if they didn't have enough mountain ash."

"So what you're saying is I'm some sort of mountain ash vending machine?" Stile questions staring at his hands.

"No you idiot. You're a fucking spark" Lydia says annoyed. At Stiles confused look she sighs running hands though her hair "Okay maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Please, you're making my head hurt" Erica says snidely earning a slice of pizza thrown at er face. Squealing she runs to bathroom to wash it off.

Chucking Lydia turns back to Stiles "Now that the idiot's taken care off listen well Stiles. Your mum comes from a lineage known for being powerful sparks. She wasn't a spark herself, which is why she married John in hopes of a normal life. She wan't going to tell you about any of it unless you showed signs of being one which wasn't likely. But before she passed away she made her sister promise, so my mom, that if you ended up being a spark we'd take you in and teach you all that there was."

Stiles sits still absorbing the information. It was weirded everyone out to see him so still. Stiles opened his mouth to respond but it wasn't his voice that came out "So his mom was a supernatural?"

They turn to face Derek who had spoken a frown taking over his face. "No, his mom just had supernatural blood and Stiles managed to activate it somehow. It's probably from hanging out with all you wolves" Lydia tries to explain.

"This is so sick!" Stiles exclaims his leg shaking in excitement. "I'm glad you think so, training starts tomorrow" Lydia says with a stern look before disappearing upstairs.

"So what the fuck is a spark anyway?" Erica asks still confused. "Its like an emissary but more powerful, they're more witch than advisor" Derek explains still staring at Stiles.

"You wolves better all watch out!" Stiles says sticking his finger out in what he thinks is a threatening manner just causing the wolves to chuckle.

\------------

"Okay! Day one!" Scott shouts pulling the covers off of Stiles who was spread eagle across the bed. "5 more minutes" Stiles grumbles curling up to to preserve warmth. "No! Get up lazy butt! Or your cousins gonna kick my ass!" Scott shouts dragging Stiles off the bed by his ankles.

Stiles groaned slowly getting up throwing a shoe at Scott grumbling all the way to the shower. Now while Stiles is normally a happy person, mornings are not his cup of tea. He somehow makes his way downstairs without tripping excited to start training.

It was about time he got to be badass. No one could call him a defenceless human anymore.

"So where do we start?" Stiles asks finding Lydia in her study. She gestures of him to sit in one of the couches before tossing a giant ass book in his lap. "You're going to study."

Stiles frowned "Are you serious?!"

"You need to know the theoretical before we move on to the practical and besides that book contains detailed information about our lineage."

Stiles at the book with a new found interest settling into the couch further.

Walking into the living room Lydia noticed Derek sitting on the couch reading a novel. She let her spark flow out a bit examining him. "I can feel you doing that" Derek looks up to glare at her.

"Oh save your glare for your mate" Lydia teases getting a blank look in return.

"Holy shit, you don't know" Lydia exclaims looking nervous. Her eyes shifted to the door behind but before she could even move Derek's hand was around her throat.

"What are you talking about?!" He nearly growls in her face annoying her. The next moment he was retracting his hand as quickly as he could his skin burning as if it were on fire.

"First of all no touching. And second you're painfully stupid if you don't even realize who your mate is. Especially since they're in your pack." And with that she was gone leaving Derek as confused as ever.

He had a mate? How the hell did he not know? Running his hands through his hair he lets his eyes glow red softly letting his wolf come to the surface. Following it's lead he ends up in what he assumed was the study and sitting there with a pencil in his mouth was Stiles.

Slowly approaching him Derek takes a deep breath his wolf rumbling happily at the scent.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks his eyes narrowing at the wolf who was panicking. Without another word he quickly turned around slamming into the wall by accident.

Stiles flinched at the noise. It looked like it hurt. But before he could ask Derek was up and running out of the room.

Well that was weird. Ignoring his Alpha Stiles went back to reading unable to hear the hushed argument outside.

"What do you mean Stiles in your mate?!" Scott whisper yelled at Derek who was still a little jumpy. "I don't fucking know! The witch told me that they were in my pack and my wolf lead me to Stiles! Fucking Stiles! I'm not even gay!" He grabbed his hair nearly pulling it out.

"Calm down there big guy" Scott says not wanting to see a bald Derek. It'd be gross.

"Being gay isn't even that big of a deal" Isaac says casually as he walked past the two. Derek glared at him slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"How did you not know Stiles was your mate before?" Scott asks confused. "I don't know! I always knew my wolf liked him I didn't know it was because he wanted me to fuck him!" Derek nearly screams with frustration.

"Well good luck with Stiles buddy, he's an oblivious idiot. You'll need it" Scott says with a pat to Derek's shoulder walking away stopping before he was completely out of the hallway to turn around and give Derek glare. "But if you hurt my best friend I'll get Lydia to curse you" and with that he left Derek to his thoughts.

\------------  
"Again!" Lydia shouts watching as Stiles frowned before forming an electric blue ball of energy in his palm.

"Now focus on containing it!" This was the part he struggled with, gathering up the energy needed was no problem but trying to control and bend it to his urges was a whole other story.

He sighed as the energy just fizzled out looking up to see Lydia's disappointed face. They've been at this stage for days and it was almost the end of the week.

"It's alright Stiles this is the hardest stage. Just keep working on it and you'll get it" Lydia says with a pat to his shoulder before disappearing into the house.

He hated this. The last person he wanted to disappoint was his cousin, the only person who has ever thought he was more than just a defenceless human.

Grunting he creates a spark again more determined than ever. Concentrating on the spark he wills it to conform and surprisingly enough it does. Shocked Stiles just stood there watching as the Spark just sat in his had not fizzling out for once. He jumped in joy the spark flying from his had in the process demolishing a near by rock. Stunned, he slowly approached the rock that looked like someone melted half of it before gingerly placing his fingers on it to be surprised at the cool feeling.

Rushing into the house he spots Lydia sitting in the living room with some of the pack "I THINK I'M BROKEN?!"

"You're not broken" Derek says immediately wondering what the hell his mate was talking about. Mate. Even thinking that word was weird for Derek but over the past few days he has come to accept that Stiles is in fact his mate. It made sense now why his wolf would rumble happily every time he saw the boy. With a slight sigh Derek glares as he focuses on trying to hide his fingers twitching wanting to comfort the hysterical Stiles.

"YES I AM BROKEN! LYDIA TELL HIM I'M BROKEN!" Stiles shouts and Lydia looks annoyed. "Why the hell would you think your broken Stilinski?"

"BECAUSE I MELTED A ROCK WITH COLD POWER?!" At that even Lydia started to look lost. Quickly the boy grabbed her wrist dragging her out into the yard the rest of the pack following closely behind only to see a boulder that looked like half of it had melted off into a pool of cooling rock at the base.

Slowly Lydia touched it examining the liquid rock before rising. "Simple explanation really" she says watching as Stiles bounces back and forth from one foot to another. "You're an ice spark."

"A what?" Scott says very much confused while Stiles eyes widened with understanding.

"There are different kinds of sparks Scotty, probably over 50 and still counting. While I myself happen to be a fire spark, it seems Stiles is an ice spark. It's very rare" Lydia explained slowly.

"This is so badass" Stiles says poking at the rock only to watch every part he touches slowly dissolve around his finger.

"So is everything he touches going to melt now?" Isaac asks seriously worried. "No it shouldn't once he gets it all out of his system. He finally awoke the spark so it's going to take a bit for him to use it up."

"So?" Stiles asks confused at her explanation. Last thing he wanted was to go melting the house down by accident. "Come on man even I got that" Scott says exasperated at which everyone's eyebrows rose. "Oh man if Scotts understanding and I'm not I've really lost my touch" Stiles complains getting a punch from Scott in return.

"In terms you'll understand" Derek begins before looking at Stiles very seriously "Stiles smash."

He couldn't believe it "Did you just make a comic book reference?!" Stiles squeaked with a dopey grin.

"God you act like I was made in the Stone Age. Go wear out your energy then come back when your done" Derek says swiftly turning to hide his red checks. He couldn't help it, he made his mate smile.

"Are you blushing dude?" Issac asks. Derek growls shutting Issac up immediately. Glancing back he catch Stiles' confused face before hurrying back inside.

"Well that was weird" Stiles states before touching a tree that liquified immediately. "Weird but not as terrifying as you're new powers" Scott comments at which Stiles smirks and waves his fingers at him.

It wasn't until later that evening Stiles ventured in the house his energy spent. Collapsing on the first thing he sees Stiles groans the soft cushions feeling amazing.

"Finally done huh?"

Turning around grumbling at the movement he sees Derek standing at the entryway of the kitchen. "Yeah, who knew it would take so long." It was rare for Derek to talk to him like this without the growling. He liked it.

"What's wrong with your hands!?" Derek exclaims alarmed at the blisters covering his hands and well up his arms. "Must be from the spark" Stiles grunts to tired to do anything about it.

Derek slowly walks over pulling the protesting boy into a sitting position so they were face to face on the couch. Gently Derek grasps his hands black veins appearing on his arms and Stiles watched sleepily as his blisters disappeared.

"Thanks" he mumbles out his exhausted form slumping until his forehead rested on Derek's shoulder. He was comfortable and warm and Derek smelled so good in a tempting kind of way. What he didn't expect was for Derek's arms to wrap around his waist pulling him closer as he leaned back until Stiles was laying on top of him.

Stiles started to protest until he felt the lightest brush of lips on his temple silencing him. Maybe spending a few minutes here couldn't hurt. And that's where the pack found them in the morning huddled next to each other Stiles clutching onto Derek's shirt while the older had his hands resting under Stiles' shirt on the small of his back.

The next morning the pack tiptoed around the boys still passed out on the couch agreeing to give them some space today. At the sound of the front door shutting closed Derek jerked awake unintentionally also waking the sleeping boy on top of him.

"What's happening" Stiles asks rubbing his eyes in a way that should be illegal. "I think the packs gone out" Derek mumbles rubbing soft circles onto Stiles back.

The younger groans before burying his head back on Derek's chest exhaling deeply "As a side note why am I on top of you?"

Panicking Derek prays Stiles can't hear his erratic heartbeat "We kind of fell asleep together?" it came out as more of a question than Derek hoped.

"Oh" was the only response he got before Stiles lifted himself off of Derek carefully. Stretching, his joints popping is response, Stiles makes his way back to his bedroom confused as to why his skin was humming with magic. Maybe it's just the side effect of finally controlling his Spark Stiles reasons heading into the shower blissfully unaware of the wolf downstairs ecstatic at spending a night with his mate.

The next few days were spent more or less in a routine of waking up, working on his spark control and trying to ignore the way his spark reacts around a certain werewolf. "It's probably because he's the Alpha" Stiles tries to reason with himself. "Or because you like him" Scott says standing at the doorway of his friends room with a small smile.

"I don't like him Scotty" Stiles defends painfully aware how lame it sounded even in his own ears.

"Sure you don't buddy" Scott says giving him a hard look. "Okay maybe I like him a little" Stiles shrugs refusing to look at Scott. He had to admit the brooding Alpha had started grow on him.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU GOD DAMN VIBRATE NEXT TO HIM" Scott screeches.

Stiles jaw dropped. "YOU NOTICED THAT?!"

"OF COURSE I DID!"

"Everyone did" Issac says casually walking by.

"BUTT OUT ISSAC" Stiles screams grabbing his hair harshly pulling at it "Dude it's no big deal."

"No big deal?! NO BIG DEAL?! DUDE EVERYONE KNOWS!"

"So? Every knows Derek likes you too" Scott reveals. Stiles was stunned. Derek liked him?

"In what universe does Derek freaking Hale like me?!"

"In the same universe where you're my mate now stop yelling Stiles you're giving me a headache." Derek stood with a frown on his face that quickly morphed into a smirk at Stiles redding face.

Stiles couldn't form words. He kept opening and closing his mouth unable to process what Derek said.

Derek shakes his head chuckling leaving the room. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!" Stiles shouts running after him only to collide with Derek's back.

Swiftly turning around Derek cages Stiles against the wall his arms on both sides of his head. Leaning down Derek slowly runs his nose along the column of Stiles neck scent marking him. Letting out an unintelligible noise Stiles blushes again.

"Now stop shouting" Derek whispers pressing a gentle kiss of Stile's pulse point.

More unintelligible noises leave Stiles his mind still not grasping the situation at hand. He watches as Derek swaggers away only to trip over his foot tumbling into the kitchen. Stiles smiles wide and can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

Maybe them being mates more sense than he originally thought.


End file.
